Cheetato and Cheetata
Cheetato and Cheetata are a pair of sophisticated twin cheetahs in the Timon & Pumbaa TV series. Cheetato was voiced by Jim Cummings and Cheetata was voiced by Rob Paulsen. Background Physical Description Cheetata and Cheetato have the typical appearance of a cheetah with yellow fur and brown spots. They have pink noses, brown ears, and long, rounded tails. Their chests and bellies are cream-colored. Their bodies are muscular from their frequent hunting. Personality Although both sophisticated and hard to tell apart, aside from their voices, Cheetato appears to be more eager and aggressive, while Cheetata seems more likely to think things through and is the most conniving. They are usually seen hunting for prey and intimidating their victims in their unique sophisticated style. Role in the series Cheetata and Cheetato appear in a total of three episodes: "Cooked Goose," "Gabon with the Wind," and "Boary Glory Days." "Cooked Goose" While Cheetata and Cheetato stalk a wildebeest, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed appear and the wildebeest runs off, with Shenzi biting its tail, Banzai biting Shenzi's tail, and Ed biting Banzai's tail. After the hyenas get toward a big rock, the cheetahs are annoyed with the trio getting in the way of their hunting, so they come up with a way to get rid of them. Cheetata and Cheetato get to the hyenas and tell them that they dropped a map and they're sending them to find treasure somewhere in the jungle. When the hyenas leave, the cheetahs go back to their hunting; however, the trio interrupt them again and the wildebeest runs off. The cheetahs now make a wagon labeled "Serengeti Shuttle." They make the hyenas get on the wagon so that they can launch them to a volcano. When the cheetahs stalk the wildebeest again, the hyenas get out of the volcano and the gnu leaves. Cheetato then gives Cheetata an idea when he tells his brother that the hyenas are impossible to get rid of when all three of them are together. The idea is to tell each one of the trio that they're the "brains of the bunch" and send them on another wild goose chase. After the hyenas end up in a frozen wasteland and realize they got tricked, the trio go to the cheetahs and are about to eat them. But then, a wild goose shows up and asks the cheetahs and the hyenas the direction for a Wild Goose Convention. After the five show him the direction, the goose flies away and the cheetahs and hyenas chase after him. "Gabon with the Wind" Timon and Pumbaa are getting chased by Cheetata and Cheetato. But then Timon gets stuck in a tree and the cheetahs grab the meerkat, making Pumbaa return to rescue his friend. Timon is hanging above a pot with his mouth taped shut, while Cheetato reads ingredients for meerkats. When it says that they have to listen to Timon's last words, Cheetata removes the tape from Timon's mouth and the meerkat tells them to eat Pumbaa instead. Pumbaa is outside of the kitchen listening, unaware that Timon is actually tricking the cheetahs by telling them a story of him catching the warthog. When Cheetata and Cheetato let Timon go, Pumbaa believes that Timon has betrayed him and leaves. When Timon gets out, he is about to find Pumbaa, but the cheetahs overhear the meerkat saying so and they make him give them his wallet, meaning that Timon has to actually catch his friend and come back to them. After Timon tells Pumbaa about the story he told to the cheetahs, Cheetata and Cheetato show up and are about to eat the two. But after Cheetata calls Pumbaa a pig, the warthog goes berserk and knocks the cheetahs into a tree. The cheetahs are now hanging above the pot with their mouths taped shut. Pumbaa asks Timon if they're really going to eat them and the meerkat replies, "Of course not. I just got an ax to grind." "Boary Glory Days" In order to feel young again, Pumbaa decides to play a game of Predator Tag. So he and Timon find Cheetata lying down. Timon goes to the cheetah and tells him that he's won free tickets to see "Michael Meerkat." After Timon dances, Cheetata is about to eat him. Pumbaa then throws a tomato at Cheetata and he and Timon run, with the cheetah chasing them. After the two lose Cheetata, Pumbaa hurts the bottom of one of his legs. While Timon feels sorry for his friend, he runs into Cheetata and Cheetato. Pumbaa then plays a game of Coconut Football and he and Timon run away from the cheetahs. Cheetata and Cheetato see Timon and Pumbaa, who make them approach them, and they jump over a mud pool. The cheetahs fall into the mud, and Timon and Pumbaa throw tomatoes at them. Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Leopards and Cheetahs Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Geniuses Category:Character pairs Category:Villains Category:Predators Category:Antagonists Category:African characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Timon and Pumbaa characters Category:Wild Animals Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:The Lion King characters Category:Carnivores Category:Characters Category:Unofficial Disney Villains